


Disoriented

by JasnNCarly



Series: Jason and Carly's World [26]
Category: General Hospital
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-24
Updated: 2011-09-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:10:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23712103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Carly will always be there for Jason - no matter what.
Relationships: Carly Benson/Jason Morgan
Series: Jason and Carly's World [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1427638





	Disoriented

The clock had winded down painfully slow, assuring him that she would not be making her presence known during the occasion.  
  
As Maxie fussed over his tie, his heart attempted to tug him out of the church – find Carly and force her to be in the front row of the small church.  
  
“Need a hand?”  
  
He looked to the doorway, feeling relief wash over him as she strutted towards him – clearly determined to outshine the bride, “You’re late.”  
  
“Fashionably.” Carly agreed, fixing his tie with ease; her eyes jumped up to his, a sigh leaving her lips, “But I’m here.”


End file.
